


I'm a Hale

by FallonHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallonHale/pseuds/FallonHale
Summary: Hi my name is Sylvia Luna Stilinski, I have a twin brother named Stiles well it’s a nickname but still, he’s really the only one in my family who loves me, when my mom got pregnant they only saw one baby a boy so when my brother was born they were ecstatic until another baby came out they would have gotten rid of me if every time we were separated Stiles would break down until I was back they didn’t even name me I named myself when I was old enough to and that was that until my mother died and then things really went bad dad became an alcoholic and did things to me but not Stiles, but I don’t think Stiles knows so I cant blame him, I’m friends with Stiles friends Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Liam, Mason, and Theo but I have one friend well more like brother and he’s always there, and he trusts me, enough that he told me him and his hole family are werewolves and that’s been my life until now…..





	I'm a Hale

It was a normal night in the Stilinksi household Dad was working the night shift Stiles was in his room doing something and I was in the bathroom using some make-up to cover up the latest mark to prove I’m not wanted, I had just finished and was putting away my make-up when Stiles bursting through the bathroom door  
“Stiles what if I was naked,” I asked  
“Then I would be scarred, but whatever I was listening in on Dad’s call two joggers found a body in the woods, but it gets better they only found half” Stiles said  
“Were going aren’t we” I asked  
“Yup right after we pick up Scott” Stiles said, lucky I’m still dressed and didn’t put on my pajamas yet  
“Lets go then” I said following Stiles out and to his jeep, I jumped in the back because Scott of course was going to be in passenger seat whatever, when we got there Stiles got out and climbed on the roof like a monkey Scott came out holding a bat really, and then Stiles swung down and almost got hit by Scott’s bat nice, then Stiles explained and roped Scott in and they came back to the jeep, when we got there Stiles of course practically ran and poor Scott was struggling with his asthma and then Stiles got caught by Dad and me and Scott hid then I lost Scott and made my way home when I got the feeling I was being watched I stopped and looked around when I saw them red alpha eyes he ran at me and bit my shoulder, crap now I either die or become a werewolf , I walked home and went to bed because we had the first day of school tomorrow, when I woke up the bite was healed so I’m a werewolf now God, I’ll have to figure it out later though or I’ll be late I got in the shower and washed my hair then dried it and just let it be it’s straight brown I don’t have time I covered the marks and did my make-up and put on a red tank-top and black skinny jeans and my combat boots and ran downstairs to get in Stiles jeep and go to Hell I mean School, school was pretty normal I mean I had to get the hang of the better senses thing, and apparently Scott was bit to and since he’s not dead he’s a werewolf too, after school we went back to the forest to look for Scott’s inhaler that he dropped even though he doesn’t really need it anymore, Scott and I were looking on the floor when Stiles tapped our shoulders and pointed to I cant believe it  
“This is private property,” he said  
“Sorry dude we were just looking for something” Scott said  
“Derek” I yelled and ran at him and jumped into his arms he looked surprised but hugged back then put me down, I beamed at him  
“That’s Derek” Stiles asked  
“Yep” I said popping the p  
“But he’s so broody” Scott said  
“Be nice, and not always I mean I call him-“ Derek stopped me by putting his hand over my mouth  
“Don’t” he said and took his hand away I giggled  
“Well I have to get to work let’s go” Scott said walking away and Stiles looked at me  
“Go I’ll get a ride from Derek I have to talk to him first” I said and Stiles looked skeptical but nodded and left I turned around and Derek sniffed me and looked confused  
“Your nose is right Der rouge alpha bite me and Scott last night and the bite took, now I get why you hatted my old perfume now I almost passed out” I said and he huffed a laugh  
“Well that’s why I’m back and to see my favorite newly turned werewolf” he said I chuckled  
“Good thing I use to watch you train though I get why you use to freak out though now its no joke but I’m a quick learner and remembered what you said about anchors and found mine a lot easier now” I said  
“What is it?” he asked  
“What’s yours?” I asked  
“Anger” he said, but I heard his heart blip he lied  
“Liar I heard you heart” I said he looked a mix of impressed and like a kid caught doing something bad  
“you were right about the quick learner part” he said  
“Nope you’re not changing the subject Derek” I said he sighed  
“You, you’re my anchor” he said I smiled he looked surprised  
“Why are you smiling?” he asked  
“Because your mine too” I said he gave a small smile  
“Okay now take me home in your bad ass Camaro” I said he huffed but led the way while I followed he took me home and we hugged goodbye, that night was the same and then I went to bed, the next morning I did the same morning routine then Stiles and I went to School, It was a normal day until lunch, we were sitting down at the table everyone new that Scott and Derek were wolves and were talking  
“I don’t trust him,” Stiles said  
“who” I asked  
“Derek” Scott said  
“Your kidding right” I said  
“No Silvia I’m not kidding I don’t trust the guy and I forbid you to see him,” Stiles said  
“No you cant make me do a thing your not dad and even he cant make me do a thing no matter what he does” I said  
“Well of course not I mean you’ve always done what you want even when you were born you didn’t car if mom and dad only wanted me you just did what you wanted” Stiles said and the entire table looked at him I froze, I thought even if mom and dad didn’t love me at least Stiles did but I guess I was wrong  
“You know what Stiles I don’t care anymore I might do what I want but at least I stick up for you mean while I’ve been beat and raped and not a word from you so why don’t I just leave and make everyone’s life better and not that you noticed because you were so focused on Scott but I’m a much better beta then him” I said with tears in my eyes and stood up and ran out of school and got out my phone and called Derek  
“Hey Silv aren’t you suppose to be in school” he asked  
“D-Der I- I need you t-t-to come pick me up” I tried but the tears were flowing now  
“I’m on my way” he said then hung up, a minuet later he pulled up in the Camaro and Stiles and the others came running out I walked over to the passenger door and opened it  
“Silvia” Stiles yelled, I just shook my head still crying and got in the car Derek glared at them all and then pulled away, even while we were driving I was still crying  
“Want to tell me what happened” he asked  
“I no longer have a brother,” I said wiping away the tears, and holding my arm  
“Want me to take you home” he asked  
“That’s not home that’s where dad be-“ I covered my mouth but I was to late Derek looked at me  
“What” he asked  
“Nothing” I said   
“Remember I can hear your heart too,” he said  
“I’m not telling I don’t want you to go to jail for murder thank you,” I said  
“Silvia” he said  
“No you’ll do something,” I said  
“I promise I wont,” he said and he didn’t lie  
“Fine, after my mom died he began to beat me and when he got really drunk he would rape me and I couldn’t do anything because he’s the sheriff” I said and I saw Derek tighten his grip on the steering wheel and his jaw clench  
“Your not going back there” he stated  
“I have to survive one more year Der, I’m only seventeen still need a guardian and a place to stay” I said  
“okay you can stay with me and I’ll be your guardian until your birthday” he said I looked at him with wide eyes  
“Really, id be a hale” I asked  
“You’ve always been a hale Silv now it will just be official” he said and I smiled at him  
“Okay we can stop by the house and get my stuff” I said and he started driving there, when we got there I saw Stiles jeep in the drive way and groaned, we got out the car and went on the house, Stiles came out the living room  
“Silvia I knew you’d come back” he said  
“I’m just here to get my stuff” I said walking to my room Derek in tow and started packing some clothes my make-up, my computer, chargers notebooks, and grabbed my guitar and art supplies and out it in my duffle bag and grabbed it and my guitar case  
“Silvia where are you going” Stiles asked  
“Home” I said  
“You are home,” he said  
“No this is a house, a home is a place where people love and take care of you,” I said  
“You can’t go anywhere your seventeen you need a guardian,” Stiles said  
“No longer a Stilinski, Stiles” I said  
“What do you mean?” he asked  
“Derek’s my guardian now I’m a Hale” I said and pushed passed him and Derek and I put my bag in his car and climbed in Stiles ran outside but we were already in the car and we left and went to the court house twenty minuets later and I’m now a Hale, we went to the old hale house and brought in my bag  
“I guess I’ll have to get an actual place now” he said  
“Still better then with Da- the Sherriff” I said and put down my bag in the bedroom  
“Have you looked at your eyes yet?” Derek asked  
“Well since I haven’t killed anyone I’m pretty sure there yellow but I’ll humor you” I said flashing my eyes he gasped, I immediately became concerned  
“What’s wrong with them” I asked he smiled  
“Nothing there beautiful, it’s just your not a beta” he said  
“Less cryptic Der I’m confused enough already,” I said  
“Your eyes are blue but not ice blue like a beta who’s killed a midnight blue that show’s you’re a Luna they are as strong as alpha’s and are usually there mates unless they already have one” he explained  
“How would I know if I had a mate?” I asked  
“There smell, it smell’s like your favorite scent” he said smiling, I sniffed I knew Derek always smelled good but now  
“But Der” I said  
“Yeah I know,” he said looking scared  
“Thank god its not one sided then” I said he looked at me confused  
“What” he asked  
“Der I’ve loved you since you told me you were a werewolf and maybe before that but I didn’t want to ruin our friendship if it was one sided so I kept it to myself” I explained, he let out a breath  
“So” he said I chuckled  
“So I’m assuming you’re my boyfriend now” I asked he smiled  
“I was hoping you’d say that” he said then kissed me, maybe this is a start to my new life a better one, but eventually the other shoe always drops


End file.
